


Pyre

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Beating, Blood and Gore, British Military, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Death, Drug Use, England (Country), France (Country), Friendship, Heavy Drinking, Insanity, Killing, Madness, Military, Nazis, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soldiers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vomiting, War, War Crimes, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Pierre Thomson was sent to the front, so he could fight against the Germans, after his parents died. Nobody knew, that he was going to become a mad man by the end of day. That was just, how it worked.





	1. Chapter 1

There was this lovely atmosphere, whenever his mother was at home, after a long day of working. The next day, she would make some French breakfast, that she knew from her mother. God, he loved her cooking so much. 

The bitter cold rain has soaked Pierre’s skin. He shook all over his body and his fingers were red from the pain, caused by the cold air. His breath hitched, because he hadn’t thought about his childhood for five years.


	2. Chapter 2

He leaned panicky against a tree, holding the gun as nears as possible on his body, while trembling like crazy.

Where was he? They were no use to remember it anymore, fact was, that he wasn’t with his comrades anymore. 

The sunset has begun and heat of the summer had left him drenched in his own sweat. 

He took a deep breath and waited.

Waited for several hours, till the darkness had completely sorrowed him. From far away he could hear the numbing sounds of the war. 

With shaky legs he moved forward, setting on foot in front of the other. 

But he had never expected to meet a girl in the wood, crouched done with her underwear down. And neither had he expected what he was going to do that young girl.


End file.
